


Untitled Sleepy Comment Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Brendon twittered: 'i wanna wake up where you are...' and I feel STRONGLY that it's a story prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Sleepy Comment Fic

  
**TITLE:** Untitled Sleepy Comment Fic  
**WORD COUNT: **600-ish  
**RATING:** G  
**WRITTEN FOR THE PROMPT: **Brendon twittered: 'i wanna wake up where you are...' and I feel STRONGLY that it's a story prompt. ♥ Sleepy fluff. 600-ish words. 

Spencer is pretty patient with it for awhile. Brendon is sort of painfully obvious about things, even when he thinks he's being cryptic and sneaky, but he rarely even bothers to _try_ being cryptic and sneaky, and usually when he does he has a reason for it. Spencer is willing to let Brendon work through whatever it is he needs to work through before he's ready to admit to what he's doing.

It's kind of weird, though.

It starts with Brendon just dozing off against Spencer's shoulder on the couch in the back lounge while the bus is rolling, and looking so depressed when Spencer wakes him up to go to their own bunks that Spencer ends up feeling kind of like an asshole without knowing why.

It escalates a little when Spencer starts opening the curtains to his bunk to find Brendon already curled up in there, always with some excuse about having been too sleepy to climb up into the top bunk, and would Spencer mind if he just stayed, just for awhile?

Spencer thinks maybe he's missing Ryan and Jon. This--there's a word for this, right? Transference, or something? Brendon is clinging to Spencer because he can't cling to Ryan or Jon right now. It makes Spencer's chest ache a little.

He stops waking Brendon up after that. He just climbs in with him and lets Brendon hang on through the night if he needs to.

When the tour ends and they get back home to California, Brendon develops a new habit. It takes Spencer awhile to pin it down, but...it's sort of like Brendon is trying to accidentally fall asleep on purpose. He sort of hovers near wherever Spencer is sitting, head bobbing around on his shoulders and eyelids heavy, and yawns extensively until he can finally tilt over to rest against Spencer as he falls asleep. Any sensible person could see it coming a mile off, and he always has _more_ than enough time to get up and go to bed, but he always pretends to be very surprised and sheepish when Spencer wakes him up.

Brendon is lucky Spencer finds him so endearing.

Eventually, even Spencer's patience fails him. Brendon is obviously trying desperately to fall asleep during the movie, despite the fact that it is barely eight o'clock and they are watching The Princess Bride, which is one of Brendon's favorite movies ever.

Spencer rolls his eyes. "I'm going to sleep with you tonight," he says abruptly, because _God,_ how difficult does this have to be? Brendon should have just _asked,_ seriously.

It takes a second for the total silence to register, and when it does, Spencer glances over to find Brendon staring at him with very wide eyes and a hectic blush across his cheeks.

"What?" Spencer starts to say, and then his own words suddenly echo back at him inside his head. _I'm going to sleep with you tonight._

Before he can--like, roll his eyes or burst out laughing or stammer a correction or whatever, Brendon drags in kind of a shaky breath and smiles. A real smile, big and bright.

"Okay," he says. "Awesome. That's. Awesome."

Spencer isn't sure which meaning of that sentence Brendon is actually responding to, and it makes him feel a little bit hysterical for a minute, trying to figure out how to ask.

Then Brendon's hand sneaks across the couch, his fingers tangling with Spencer's between them.

Spencer stares at their hands, and then at Brendon, and this doesn't actually answer his question, but...

Maybe it doesn't actually matter.  


__   
**Comment Fic (Sleepy)**   



End file.
